The Story of a Djinni
by DutchAver
Summary: If, as a Djinni, you are assigned under an Adept, you get a strong bond. What if that bond is misinterpreted? Unusual shipping!


Well, this one is an idea that I've been thinking of for a long time. It's older than even The Night of Riddles, which was my very first story here. I remember planning to write it as the first one-shot I would ever post, but I stopped halfway. My writing style has improved ever since, so I decided to have a second go at it. The shipping is unusual, but not slash; rating is just to be safe.  
Have fun reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Golden Sun. If I did, there would be a main shipping(IsaacMia) and Golden Sun 3 would've been out for a very long time. But I don't own GS, unfortunately.

* * *

It has been long ago since this happened. I could say I put this behind me, but that is not the case. I'm not going to waste my time lying.  
If I didn't trust you, Steel, if I didn't believe you wouldn't tell it to anyone else, I wouldn't have told you. Because it's just plainly embarrassing.  
It began back in Hesperia, where I was blown to after Mt. Aleph erupted. To be honest, it was quite a pleasant life. Us Djinni's consist of nothing but pure energy, we are more than animals. I traveled the whole of Hesperia that way. I enjoyed it, to be honest.  
But then, _they_ came.  
I resisted myself to them at first, with reason. I controlled – and control – some Psyenergy, so I could defend myself against them when they attacked.  
Which they did with four only. Apparently they thought I was easy to handle.  
I still remember all eight of their names; Isaac, Mia, Piers, Felix, Jenna, Garet, Sheba and Ivan. Oh, and Kraden of course, but he didn't fight along, just playing the wise guy.  
I know, I don't need to tell you, Steel, but I _need_ to remember. That's why I keep on telling you – because I actually keep on telling myself. I don't want to forget those names and what we've gone through.  
But, back then, I wasn't pleased that they came. Stupid me. I didn't want to go back to Mt. Aleph, I didn't want to be imprisoned. But I didn't have to, instead, I traveled along with nine friendly people.  
But, like all Djinni's, with one in particular.  
In the beginning, I was with Felix. Isaac had seven Djinni's, so Felix became 'my' Adept, so the number was even again. You were equipped under Isaac, Steel, remember?

But, the Star Magician came and the party was forced to change their Djinni's to make more Adepts able to heal the whole party, so I was under Piers all of a sudden. He didn't use me a lot, but I can understand it.  
When you are under an Adept, you _feel_ the Adept. You know the personality, how he thinks, how he talks, how he feels. It's a complex thing, nothing compared to a Mind Read of a Jupiter Adept; since a Mind Read shows personal things and the bond I'm talking about only reveals the personality.  
Felix thought of only one thing, victory. And not just that, VICTORY in capital letters. He couldn't lose, he never wanted to lose. But under that, I felt the love and protection he had for the people close to him.  
But Piers was so much different than Felix. Where Felix decided to attack, Piers wanted to heal and retreat. When Felix wanted to draw his sword and jump into the fray, Piers wanted to take care of the others and heal them. They both had the same goal, winning. But their roads to that goal were so much different.  
I didn't stay long under Piers. After killing the Star Magician, I was still under him for a while, but they swapped again. And, probably because of a mistake, I came under Isaac instead of Felix.  
He was so much different. And so much better.  
Felix and Piers shared a couple of things – their love for the victory, their love for others and the protection they showed. And, their downside was that they were hardened warriors, both because of different reasons.

Felix was just a young guy, eager to fight and show everyone his value. He thought emotions would just get in the way if you showed them in battle. He was very keen to hide his emotions just to make people think of him as a better warrior. That was why he wasn't very sensitive at times.  
Piers had seen everything in his life and was used to it, without exception. That was why he was very insensitive, because he was that old.  
But Isaac, Isaac was a young warrior, but sensitive. His compassion was something I noticed immediately. He was a nice guy and a great warrior, a combination you don't see very often.  
Before I continue, Steel, I want to make clear I'm not an animal. I'm embarrassed for what I did, that's a fact, but I can't turn back time. Don't think of it as dirty. It's unusual, of course, but _not_ dirty. I'm just as alive, I have just as much consciousness, I'm just as smart as an average human, so it's NOT dirty in that way. I'm not a stupid animal.

But I fell in love with Isaac.

A mistake, a grave mistake, I know. It could not have happened in any way that my feelings were replied, you don't need to tell me. It's just... I don't know... weird. Extremely weird that I even thought of it. That it was even possible. It just... happened, I think I realized it somewhere in my past and I just... well... continued with it, I guess...  
But, when you fall in love, your mind is not exactly with what COULD happen. You don't want to listen, nothing can change your mind. That's your average falling in love, and I was no exception.

How long would it have taken before I would burst?  
How long would it have taken before I would tell Isaac?  
I can tell you, I was switched to Isaac just before we found Prox, so I didn't have much time to tell him anyway. I believe I fell in love with him just before beating the Doom Dragon, so that even lowered the amount of time I had.  
Fortunately.  
Thinking back to it, it was stupid, just stupid that I even tried to. Why did I allow it in my mind, the fact that Isaac _could_ love me back? Why? I was just one of the many Djinni's. He was nice, he was really nice for his Djinni's, don't misunderstand me, but we were only Djinni's. He couldn't have fallen in love with any of us. Stupid, stupid, stupid me.

Steel, could you please stop staring at my face with your mouth wide open? I'm not telling you this to see what you've eaten yesterday. Thank you.

But, I told him. Almost. It was on the way back. Isaac let us out to see the world, to see it as it had changed. We just flew around the ship as we looked at the changed world, with a broken Psyenergy Seal. We liked it, but I quickly lost interest.  
Something in me was awoken and it was time I let it go, to know the truth. Simple, little, things made me think he loved me too. Of course, it was impossible, but then again, I was in love. So I just went to him to tell him my feelings.  
He was alone, sitting on the deck of the ship, looking at the waves. I called his name and he looked over his shoulder to see who called him. He smiled afterwards. I asked him to sit down next to me, which he did.

"You know... there is something, Isaac..." I wanted to continue, but Isaac was distracted by a blue-haired girl, Mia, who entered the deck. Isaac's smile was even bigger, but of course, I failed to notice it, and I wanted to continue. But Isaac silenced me.  
"Petra, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there is something I need to tell you first." If I had a heart, it would beat terribly. But, I didn't have one, since Djinni's consist of pure energy only, so I just listened excitedly, hoping what he would say, would be what I wanted to hear.  
"I am very proud to announce that Mia and I are engaged."

To say my heart broke would be a lie, because I don't have a heart. But I felt horrible and foolish for even _thinking_ Isaac would love me. I didn't say a word, I just flew away over the sea, wanting to be alone.  
It was stupid, but no one is perfect. This was my story, though, Steel. You wanted to know it, so I told you.  
I know, no-one's perfect. We all make mistakes. But that was just a big one.  
We were released soon afterwards, able to fly all over the world, to explore it all as we wanted, not hindered by mountains or seas or anything like that. It's still magnificent.  
But still, something in me wants to go back to those days. To travel with nine other people and a lot of Djinni's – I miss it.  
I always will.  
But I still wish I hadn't been so stupid in the past. I still wish I didn't fall in love with Isaac.  
But, who is helped with wishing?

* * *

I hope you liked the story. I used to have another version, but it's rubbish, so I rewrote it, and I like what I wrote. Tell me if you liked it too – you know you want to!


End file.
